Only Desire
by Natalie65
Summary: "They say I am the strongest but little they know only your existence is keeping me sane in this greedy world. hyung I really like you." "You are the one who deserve all the love in this universe Jiminie"
1. Meeting you

**_Chapter 1_**

People say first day in college is always boring. But it can be more boring and confusing if you have no friends there.

And if all of them are kinda mean.

One of the prestigious school where every boys and girls from good and wealthy family comes but Jimin was an exception.

His father used to work in the canteen so he got free pass of this school. Also the principal was kind of generous.

But Jimin regretted coming to this school. At least first day until...

I saw you first day in my college. I was never ever attracted to anyone. Maybe because I was scared to talk to people. But I don't know how much my eyes travels to you and I fall in love at first sight dumbly even when you didn't know that I exist.

As soon as Jimin stepped on the campus he knew that it's gonna be a hectic year. He saw a black expensive Mercedes came through. From the car three people got off.

One of them instantly caught Jimin's eyes. He had kind of a serious face but too cute to look grumpy. His eyes was filled with wisdom and prominent lips perfectly suited for his godly face.

He was examining the campus as he got off the car when other two were laughing among them.

The aura surrounding them was way too powerful so jimin understood that they all are alphas.

Soon some talks started among some students who were passing by. It didn't take long for Jimin to understand that these three boys are not ordinary wolf but royal wolf. They are three sons of their king of Werewolf.

He had only heard rumours about them as they are the strongest among wolfs and even alphas. The second son was Namjoon who was the most strongest after the king. Then Hoseok,the third son and then comes Yoongi,the first son of the king.

Yoongi was more strong in applying his brain as Namjoon was physically powerful. Hoseok was more like cunning type.

Their king is not in Korea for a long time and his sons are the one who is maintaining the peace and ruling the ministry (term for board of politicians or something...bear with me lol)

Realising who are they Jimin instantly looked away.

He has to find his dorm and his new roommate.

With a small paper where the room number was written , holding it in his hands he reached the dorm area. He was passing every dorm room mouthing his room number, a small bag on his back.

He never ever stayed at dorm. He is kind of excited.

"201." He said as found it.

Then he knocked at the door. His new roommate should be in.

Soon the door was open as he saw a very cute boy laughing at him widely.

"Hey are you Jimin? Come in."

He said cheerfully.

Jimin blushed as he came into the room closing the door behind.

"Hey I am Kim Taehyung. An omega."he said pushing his hand forward for a handshake.

Jimin shyly held his hand biting his lips.

"Park Jimin. Omega."

"I knew it." He said like he is some intelligent person.

Jimin laughed at his roommate's sweetness.

He seemed like a good person.

"Jimin do you know anyone here?" Taehyung asked.

Jimin shook his head.

"My father only. He works at the canteen." He said.

"Ohhhh." Taehyung gave him an understanding nod.

"So how are you feeling?" Taehyung asked smiling wide as always.

"In one word I am scared. I was never among so many people. Some people looks really scary." Jimin confessed timidly.

"And I saw some people making out just in the first day..."

Taehyung started to laugh at Jimin's cuteness.

Though Taehyung know Jimin is not wrong. Most of the people treated powerless omega like him as a shit. And also this school was only filled with some arrogant werewolfs.

"Aren't you scared?" Jimin asked when he saw Taehyung laughing.

"To say you clearly, yes. But I have too many people to protect me." He laughed like it was some personal joke.

"And also I am only here for my mate. Or else I wouldn't shift at this dorm."

Jimin mouth hung open. So Taehyung is a marked Omega.

"Your mate is an alpha?" Jimin asked.

"Yes."

Jimin face paled. He feared alphas the most in his life. Well every omegas were frightened of Alpha but Jimin was much more frightened because he had not a good history with a Alpha. He had to bear an abusive alpha for a long time. He can't even talk to any alphas without stuttering.

"What?" Taehyung asked seeing Jimin spacing out.

"Umm... sorry. I don't believe alphas." Jimin said warily.

" I don't too. But there are some good people too Jimin." Taehyung said as his face was serious just for a second.

Jimin nodded. Taehyung smiled at him widely to relax his mood. And that helped.

"Hey do you wanna meet my mate??" Taehyung said excited.

"Nope I will pass." Jimin said scratching his head nervously.

"Too late. You are meeting him!" Taehyung decided for him.

Jimin sighed.

Taehyung's phone rang as he went to attend the call.

Jimin looked around the dorm..it is enough spacious for two people. Hr slowly unpacked his bag taking his things out. It's their first day here so he got time to unpack and the classes are delayed for one hour.

Soon some hard running steps are heard. And to Jimin's surprise the door was shot open showing a cute boy with dark colour eyes.

Jimin instinctively stepped backwards sensing that he is a powerful alpha.

"Who are you? Where is taehyung?" He asked with a disappointed face.

"I--I saw him...call... attending a call..."he stuttered as expected. It was all he managed to say.

The intruder relaxed seeing Jimin.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You must be his roommate." The intruder thought. "What's your name?"

"P--Park Jimi-n."

"Jungkookie!" Taehyung's voice chirped behind Jungkook as he turned to meet the source of the voice.

"Tae! I missed you so much." Jungkook said hugging Taehyung, trapping him tightly in his embrace.

"No. I missed you more." Taehyung smiled , his eyes were all sparkling seeing his alpha.

So that's how it feels having a mate?

Taehyung suddenly remembered Jimin's existence as he went beside Jimin.

"Jungkook this is Jimin. My roommate." Taehyung introduced.

"I already know." Jungkook stepping into the dorm.

"Tell me if you are having any problems Taehyung. You know the atmosphere in this school is not that good." He said.

"I just wanted to be with you Jungkook." Taehyung said with a pouty face.

Jungkook smiled. He got closer to Taehyung making his chin up and looking in his brown eyes deeply. His hands were already around Taehyung s waist pulling him as close as possible.

"I am sorry I am going." Jimin said ruining their moment. But he had to. His own face were all red ,when two mates didn't even try to go to any isolated place.

"Ah no Jimin wait. I am coming too. Jungkook will you join us in your break time? We can go to canteen together...if you want."he said giving a momentarily pause.

"Sure tae. I will be there. Don't get lost and don't get into trouble." Jungkook kissed taehyung's forehead taking his leave.

"He is really sweet Jimin. You don't have to be scared of him." Taehyung said dragging his new friend towards the main hall where all students were told to be present.

"The lectures were boring." Taehyung commented as soon as they got out of class. Jimin smiled at his already exhausted friend.

"I am hungry Taehyung. Let's go and eat." Jimin suggested as his stomach was already howling.

"Right. Oh! Kookie is also waiting for us." Taehyung said cheerfully and Jimin's throat dried up.

They entered the cafeteria area which was filled with loud chattering. They struggled to find an empty table. After securing their table Jimin thought to go and meet his father.

He told Taehyung and he nodded appreciating.

He went to the counter.

"Is Park hyun here? He asked.

"Jimin." A familiar voice was heard as he turned his head and saw his father right behind him. He instantly hugged his father.

"Jimin. Thank God. You are fine." His father said with a relieved face.

"Why father?"

"Hmm...you don't know. Some omegas were kidnapped just last night when you were coming here. So I was really worried about you. I couldn't even reach your phone." His father said with a worried face.

"Oh." He heard this news when he was already frightened.

Suddenly the noise in the room was low as three people entered the room.

Yes. The king's three son. Low whispering were already started.

"Try to stay away from them. They are prince and more stronger than any regular alpha. Really Jimin. You have to be careful in this school. Don't get marked by any playful alpha." His father warned. He knew Jimin had to go through a lot.

"Let me go." Taehyung voice was heard as Jimin saw towards where Taehyung was sitting.

He saw someone was trying to drag Taehyung and Taehyung was desperately trying to free his hand.

"You dare to refuse me." That man's alpha voice ran giving Jimin a cold shiver.

"Let me go or you will regret dickhead." Taehyung said as he was trying to show that he is not afraid when his soul was already dried up in sudden fear.

No one in the cafeteria tried to help him. Some were enjoying the show and someone just hung their head low.

"You piece of shit." Jungkook appeared from nowhere slamming that bastard hard down the floor.

And the room was filled with 'ohhh' a surprised sound.

That man was already senseless.

Jungkook was overwhelmed the other. What Jungkook can do if he want - the mere thought made Jimin scared.

Soon Jungkook slided his hand around Taehyung's waist. Taehyung was almost teared up.

"Can we please go from here kookie? " Taehyung requested.

Jungkook nodded as he caressed Taehyung's face with his hand softly. He dragged Taehyung and Taehyung shot up a glance at a particular table.

Jimin followed his gaze to meet a pair of blank eyes. The first prince, Min Yoongi. No one but Jimin noticed but all of three alpha's hand was clenched tightly.


	2. Secrets

Chapter 1People say first day in college is always boring. But it can be more boring and confusing if you have no friends there.

And if all of them are kinda mean.

One of the prestigious school where every boys and girls from good and wealthy family comes but Jimin was an exception.

His father used to work in the canteen so he got free pass of this school. Also the principal was kind of generous.

But Jimin regretted coming to this school. At least first day until...

I saw you first day in my college. I was never ever attracted to anyone. Maybe because I was scared to talk to people. But I don't know how much my eyes travels to you and I fall in love at first sight dumbly even when you didn't know that I exist.

As soon as Jimin stepped on the campus he knew that it's gonna be a hectic year. He saw a black expensive Mercedes came through. From the car three people got off.

One of them instantly caught Jimin's eyes. He had kind of a serious face but too cute to look grumpy. His eyes was filled with wisdom and prominent lips perfectly suited for his godly face.

He was examining the campus as he got off the car when other two were laughing among them.

The aura surrounding them was way too powerful so jimin understood that they all are alphas.

Soon some talks started among some students who were passing by. It didn't take long for Jimin to understand that these three boys are not ordinary wolf but royal wolf. They are three sons of their king of Werewolf.

He had only heard rumours about them as they are the strongest among wolfs and even alphas. The second son was Namjoon who was the most strongest after the king. Then Hoseok,the third son and then comes Yoongi,the first son of the king.

Yoongi was more strong in applying his brain as Namjoon was physically powerful. Hoseok was more like cunning type.

Their king is not in Korea for a long time and his sons are the one who is maintaining the peace and ruling the ministry (term for board of politicians or something...bear with me lol)

Realising who are they Jimin instantly looked away.

He has to find his dorm and his new roommate.

With a small paper where the room number was written , holding it in his hands he reached the dorm area. He was passing every dorm room mouthing his room number, a small bag on his back.

He never ever stayed at dorm. He is kind of excited.

"201." He said as found it.

Then he knocked at the door. His new roommate should be in.

Soon the door was open as he saw a very cute boy laughing at him widely.

"Hey are you Jimin? Come in."

He said cheerfully.

Jimin blushed as he came into the room closing the door behind.

"Hey I am Kim Taehyung. An omega."he said pushing his hand forward for a handshake.

Jimin shyly held his hand biting his lips.

"Park Jimin. Omega."

"I knew it." He said like he is some intelligent person.

Jimin laughed at his roommate's sweetness.

He seemed like a good person.

"Jimin do you know anyone here?" Taehyung asked.

Jimin shook his head.

"My father only. He works at the canteen." He said.

"Ohhhh." Taehyung gave him an understanding nod.

"So how are you feeling?" Taehyung asked smiling wide as always.

"In one word I am scared. I was never among so many people. Some people looks really scary." Jimin confessed timidly.

"And I saw some people making out just in the first day..."

Taehyung started to laugh at Jimin's cuteness.

Though Taehyung know Jimin is not wrong. Most of the people treated powerless omega like him as a shit. And also this school was only filled with some arrogant werewolfs.

"Aren't you scared?" Jimin asked when he saw Taehyung laughing.

"To say you clearly, yes. But I have too many people to protect me." He laughed like it was some personal joke.

"And also I am only here for my mate. Or else I wouldn't shift at this dorm."

Jimin mouth hung open. So Taehyung is a marked Omega.

"Your mate is an alpha?" Jimin asked.

"Yes."

Jimin face paled. He feared alphas the most in his life. Well every omegas were frightened of Alpha but Jimin was much more frightened because he had not a good history with a Alpha. He had to bear an abusive alpha for a long time. He can't even talk to any alphas without stuttering.

"What?" Taehyung asked seeing Jimin spacing out.

"Umm... sorry. I don't believe alphas." Jimin said warily.

" I don't too. But there are some good people too Jimin." Taehyung said as his face was serious just for a second.

Jimin nodded. Taehyung smiled at him widely to relax his mood. And that helped.

"Hey do you wanna meet my mate??" Taehyung said excited.

"Nope I will pass." Jimin said scratching his head nervously.

"Too late. You are meeting him!" Taehyung decided for him.

Jimin sighed.

Taehyung's phone rang as he went to attend the call.

Jimin looked around the dorm..it is enough spacious for two people. Hr slowly unpacked his bag taking his things out. It's their first day here so he got time to unpack and the classes are delayed for one hour.

Soon some hard running steps are heard. And to Jimin's surprise the door was shot open showing a cute boy with dark colour eyes.

Jimin instinctively stepped backwards sensing that he is a powerful alpha.

"Who are you? Where is taehyung?" He asked with a disappointed face.

"I--I saw him...call... attending a call..."he stuttered as expected. It was all he managed to say.

The intruder relaxed seeing Jimin.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You must be his roommate." The intruder thought. "What's your name?"

"P--Park Jimi-n."

"Jungkookie!" Taehyung's voice chirped behind Jungkook as he turned to meet the source of the voice.

"Tae! I missed you so much." Jungkook said hugging Taehyung, trapping him tightly in his embrace.

"No. I missed you more." Taehyung smiled , his eyes were all sparkling seeing his alpha.

So that's how it feels having a mate?

Taehyung suddenly remembered Jimin's existence as he went beside Jimin.

"Jungkook this is Jimin. My roommate." Taehyung introduced.

"I already know." Jungkook stepping into the dorm.

"Tell me if you are having any problems Taehyung. You know the atmosphere in this school is not that good." He said.

"I just wanted to be with you Jungkook." Taehyung said with a pouty face.

Jungkook smiled. He got closer to Taehyung making his chin up and looking in his brown eyes deeply. His hands were already around Taehyung s waist pulling him as close as possible.

"I am sorry I am going." Jimin said ruining their moment. But he had to. His own face were all red ,when two mates didn't even try to go to any isolated place.

"Ah no Jimin wait. I am coming too. Jungkook will you join us in your break time? We can go to canteen together...if you want."he said giving a momentarily pause.

"Sure tae. I will be there. Don't get lost and don't get into trouble." Jungkook kissed taehyung's forehead taking his leave.

"He is really sweet Jimin. You don't have to be scared of him." Taehyung said dragging his new friend towards the main hall where all students were told to be present.

"The lectures were boring." Taehyung commented as soon as they got out of class. Jimin smiled at his already exhausted friend.

"I am hungry Taehyung. Let's go and eat." Jimin suggested as his stomach was already howling.

"Right. Oh! Kookie is also waiting for us." Taehyung said cheerfully and Jimin's throat dried up.

They entered the cafeteria area which was filled with loud chattering. They struggled to find an empty table. After securing their table Jimin thought to go and meet his father.

He told Taehyung and he nodded appreciating.

He went to the counter.

"Is Park hyun here? He asked.

"Jimin." A familiar voice was heard as he turned his head and saw his father right behind him. He instantly hugged his father.

"Jimin. Thank God. You are fine." His father said with a relieved face.

"Why father?"

"Hmm...you don't know. Some omegas were kidnapped just last night when you were coming here. So I was really worried about you. I couldn't even reach your phone." His father said with a worried face.

"Oh." He heard this news when he was already frightened.

Suddenly the noise in the room was low as three people entered the room.

Yes. The king's three son. Low whispering were already started.

"Try to stay away from them. They are prince and more stronger than any regular alpha. Really Jimin. You have to be careful in this school. Don't get marked by any playful alpha." His father warned. He knew Jimin had to go through a lot.

"Let me go." Taehyung voice was heard as Jimin saw towards where Taehyung was sitting.

He saw someone was trying to drag Taehyung and Taehyung was desperately trying to free his hand.

"You dare to refuse me." That man's alpha voice ran giving Jimin a cold shiver.

"Let me go or you will regret dickhead." Taehyung said as he was trying to show that he is not afraid when his soul was already dried up in sudden fear.

No one in the cafeteria tried to help him. Some were enjoying the show and someone just hung their head low.

"You piece of shit." Jungkook appeared from nowhere slamming that bastard hard down the floor.

And the room was filled with 'ohhh' a surprised sound.

That man was already senseless.

Jungkook was overwhelmed the other. What Jungkook can do if he want - the mere thought made Jimin scared.

Soon Jungkook slided his hand around Taehyung's waist. Taehyung was almost teared up.

"Can we please go from here kookie? " Taehyung requested.

Jungkook nodded as he caressed Taehyung's face with his hand softly. He dragged Taehyung and Taehyung shot up a glance at a particular table.

Jimin followed his gaze to meet a pair of blank eyes. The first prince, Min Yoongi. No one but Jimin noticed but all of three alpha's hand was clenched tightly.

* * *

**Chapter 2****Taehyung and Jungkook were no longer seen in the cafeteria. Jimin did not follow them and thought that he will leave them alone for some time.****But soon Jimin noticed that those three prince got up from their seats and left the canteen.****No one but Jimin saw it...maybe because he was particularly looking at them more than he should.****Jimin tensed. He was worried for Taehyung.****"Bye dad. I am going." He quickly bade his father. He didn't know where to find Jungkook and Taehyung. But he wanted to be beside Taehyung now. That cheerful boy. He never saw him so sad and insulted. He knows that Jungkook was with him but he can't just sit here.****He went to the campus area, then some abandoned classroom but couldn't find them. At last he found them behind the school building.****He was very surprised to see those trio prince there too.****His inner curiosity was killing him so he just decided to eavesdrop.****Behind the building****Suga asked with concern "Are you ok Taehyung?"****Taehyung nodded feeling kinda guilty.****"It's a good thing that Jungkook appeared at the right time." Hoseok said patting Taehyung's back lightly.****"I told you not to be attend this school. But why will you listen to me?!?!" Suga said frustrated.****"I am sorry brother. But you will know soon when you will meet someone you love." Taehyung said staring at Yoongi.****"Oh fuck that." Yoongi rolled his eyes.****"I am sorry for being late Yoongi hyung. I promise I will take care of your brother." Jungkook said determined.****"Of course you will...we know that Jungkook." Namjoon consoles him.****Soon Jimin got to know that Taehyung is also a prince but an omega. He never heard of any omega prince. It made him curious. Why is it only Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok well known?****Jimin stepped on a branch of a wood making a crack sound.****Everyone looked at him.****'Oh no. I am a goner.' Jimin thought to himself.****"Oh Jimin. Come here." Taehyung said smiling.****Jimin took small steps. His throat went dry in presence of three royal blood alphas.****"Seems like he heard us." Hoseok said.****Jimin soon bowed 90 degree "I will not tell anybody about Taehyung. Please believe me."****He was already sweating badly. Yoongi coughed demanding Jimin's attention.****"Can I talk to you alone?"****Jimin's breath hitched for unknown reasons. He nodded.****' I am so done.' was the only thing on Jimin's mind.****Others left giving them privacy because Suga wanted to talk alone to Jimin.****"Your name?" Yoongi asked.****"P--park J-imin." Jimin struggled with his words. His mouth was dry.****"Um. Ok. I saw you are friends with my younger brother Taehyung."****Yoongi said kinda smiling to make Jimin at ease.****"I am his roommate so we talked before too."****Jimin said nervously.****"Oh. Great. You seem like a good person. Please take care of Taehyung. He can be really stubborn sometimes." Yoongi requested and Jimin nodded agreeing.****Jimin could see Yoongi's fondness for his brothers in his eyes. His concerned look probed that he is well known how this society treat omegas. And people don't even know that Taehyung is a prince.****But why?****Maybe this question was written all over Jimin's face which Yoongi quickly understood.****"Are you curious about why people don't know about Taehyung being a prince?" Yoongi asked when he saw Jimin eyebrows furrowed from some confusion.****Of course jimin has no guts to ask that.****But Jimin nodded slightly.****"It's because of our father. He doesn't really like Taehyung." Yoongi said. He didn't know know why he would tell something family matter to someone he met but he trusted Jimin.****Jimin understood instantly. The king always prefer his son who is most strongest aka Kim Namjoon. Because he will be the next king maybe. Taehyung being an omega didn't get recognition as a prince.****"Jimin. We will be really grateful if you don't tell about it to anyone." Yoongi said with soft eyes.****Jimin shook his head in agreement.****He really has no strength to talk because of two reasons. First he is talking to a prince who could just rip off his head instead of requesting him and second he is talking to his first ever crush.****Yoongi smiled at him and left.****Jimin found his way to the hallway where he saw Taehyung whining about ice cream to Jungkook.****Jungkook lost in their argument when Taehyung pouted angrily. Taehyung noticed Jimin and waved at him telling him to join.****"H-hi." Taehyung smiled at him.****Jimin really likes Taehyung's bubbly personality which make him at ease.****"Chocolate or strawberry?" Taehyung asked.****"Chocolate." Jimin said.****Jungkook delivered two chocolate ice cream to them then left for his class. He didn't forget to kiss Taehyung's forehead making Jimin blush.****"Jimin let's skip this class." Taehyung said.****Jimin doesn't know form where he get the bravery to skip class,he agreed.****Jimin and Taehyung now are walking into the hallway finding a empty classroom where they can finish their ice creams.****They were unwrapping the plastic when taehyung broke the silence****"You now know a secret about me Jimin!" Taehyung said making Jimin laugh.****"Yes your highness." Jimin said teasing.****"Don't call me that." Taehyung hit Jimin lightly making him stop.****"You talked with Yoongi hyung right? Isn't he great!?" Taehyung said making Jimin blush at the mere thought of Yoongi.****Is falling in love so easy?****"Aren't you more great Taehyung?" Jimin said.****"Am I? I don't know. My brothers were always there to protect me then Jungkook came. I told you I have many people to protect me. I just always feel guilty because I feel like a burden to them." Taehyung said and his face dropped.****Jimin didn't say anything. Sometimes no words needed to be said. Because Jimin knew that Taehyung is only saying this to him because he knows that Jimin will understand.****"Though me and Yoongi hyung are kinda same in this case." Taehyung said making Jimin surprise. He didn't understand this at all. Taehyung didn't explain it further though.****Those two friends spent more than intended time there talking with each other. They felt like home. Only in some seconds they became best friends. A hot summer noon talking with your bestfriend for some hours isn't that bad. Jimin didn't regret skipping class.****After talking for a long time Taehyung thought to attend a class because it was with Jungkook.****Jimin laughed. Though he has this period free. He will maybe go to meet his father. He doesn't want to be alone in this creepy school at all.****Taehyung took his leave finding his new class.****Jimin was thinking what a hectic day was his first day in college.****No one was in the hallway because all of them were in various class.****Suddenly Jimin heard some noises. Jimin didn't expect anyone that time. He came near the sound when he heard a conversation...****"That bitch Taehyung! For him I get punched so hard. I will destroy him."****"Ya. How Jungkook step in for him! I can't believe he would help a weakling."****"They seem close. We have to be careful."****"What will you do?"****" I have already made my plans. It will make Taehyung regret his existence."****Then some laughs were heard.****Jimin slowly made his distance from that certain room. He was devastated and scared for Taehyung. He doesn't know what to do. He can't do anything. Jungkook and Taehyung are in classroom. Whom should he tell? Why would anyone believe him? Jimin wanted to cry.****When his mind wondered to someone whom he can trust.****Jimin ran like his life depended on it to find Yoongi.**


End file.
